


Sense of one, One of many

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Hajime his most loyal knight and husband, I invented another ship, IDK but Tooru's gunna be a king, In the country they flee to, In their counrtry at least, Medieval Au(kind of?), Multi, Swordplay, Traitors to the crown, bear with me, i think, idk though - Freeform, rogue au, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Four rogues, against the world.Well... that's an exaggeration. More like against a small country. Or big country. IDK I just hashed out this plan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing I just started this AU

_ The whoosh of air besides his head is familiar, a battle call. _

“ARROW.” Keiji calls in warning, bringing up his own bow.

Not that it would do much good, as the enemy was already halfway across the field.

Nevertheless,  _ his field of vision narrows and expands at the same time. It smells as it would after rain, everything around him emitting their own dusky scent, though the air is noticeably lacking in moisture. The string feels slightly frayed, each strand of the twine catching securely against the ridges of his fingerprints, the slight disruption of air the objects make flowing around the arrow pulled against the building tension in his stance. A particularly violent movement towards a familiar, allied aura decides his target. He lets the first arrow fly between a soft breeze and a lull. _

The soldier about to strike Koushi dropped to the ground, lungs robbed of breath and heart robbed of beat.

His vision back to normal, Keiji decides to load another two, although looking down at the advancement of the opposing army, he’d only have time for one more loose.

Humming slight profanities under his breath, he reaches for a third arrow, pulling it carefully from amongst the many clustered at his back.

_ This time it is as though Keiji is flying above the battle, freed from all bloodlust and shed. The three surrounding Tetsurou seem good targets, and the notches fit between his fingers feel good, aim perfect.  _

With an exhale, he lets loose.

He understands that soon his sense would be useless, too caught up in the swift swordplay he usually leaves to Koushi, Tetsurou, or Koutarou.

Gently he sets down his bow, pulls off his sling of arrows.

_ Swish. _

And battle is upon him.

_ A sword to the left; duck. Sweep his own blade parallel to the ground to knock the other off his feet.  _

_ Bring the other up to block the next soldier, lunge forward to avoid the woosh of a dagger or sword behind him. _

And then the world blurs into a series of maneuvers while his self-trained body pushes itself to its limit, muscles straining and crying out, stretched in ways Keiji didn’t realize were possible.

And yet… by the time it’s over  _ none of them have broken into a sweat. Four rogues, defeating an army. _

  
_ Four rogues, against the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard, I'm also part of @thewritersquad


End file.
